STALKER SYNDROME
by ferretotter
Summary: He was tired of private life being thrown out without his permission. Little did he know that the girl he loved was the person behind it.A Danisnotonfire fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I AM WRITING A STORY ABOUT AN ACTUAL STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR BECAUSE** **THE HEROINE IS VERY UNCONVENTIONAL.(SHE WILL COME AROUND, THOUGH)**

 **THIS IS THE SECOND UPDATE BECAUSE THERE WERE SOME ERRORS IN FIRST ONE DUE TO ERROR IN UPLOADING THE STORY,WHICH WAS SO KINDLY POINTED OUT BY a lot!**

 **CHAPTER-01**

I peered through my goggles uncertainly. It was time...he should be here by now. I checked my watch, it was 10 minutes past 8 and he usually left his apartment at 8 to get the milk. I was currently crouching behind a tree in front of Dan's apartment, waiting for his door to open. I guess I could sit on one of those park benches where I would be more comfortable, but I did not want to be seen. I already tried "appearing-to-be-reading-a-newspaper-but-actually-spying-on-you" or "putting on my earphones and jogging around his building" many times, so it would be conspicuous if I was seen doing this every day. And it wouldn't have given me the provision to take photograph anyway. So that's why I was crouching behind a bush with a camera in my hands to get an exclusive pic for my website "Danosaur eyesore".

Waiting for his door to open, I started recollecting how it all started. Five years ago when I was in uni,I turned to youtube to soothe my lonely mind since I never had a single friend when I was in was then that I fell in love with danisnotonfire .I got so obsessed with him,that I decided to start my own fan-website, the 'Danosaur eyesore' where i started out by posting innocent little gif's and pics of various Dan's facial expressions caught from his video. Soon the page's popularity began to grow, and people started requesting more and more pics of Dan-he WAS a pretty popular my only source was either his instagram or still from his videos, Two months ago, I finally decided to take matters in my hands and that's when I started stalking him.

I smiled slyly, thinking about all those shots I took since then. My page's popularity had skyrocketed,with previously unseen pics of Dan and Phil,and even Dan was equally even mentioned this in one of his videos, wondering about who the stalker was and how he/she was getting all those pictures taken of him without him knowing at being a freelance journalist helped too-I rarely had any deadlines to respond to,so most of the times I was free to be super-glued to Dan

Checking my watch, I was 20 past he was up last night and decided to sleep maybe he didn't need milk.I got up from my hiding place, stretching stalking business was hard.I put my camera back in my backpack and swung it to my shoulder,plugged in my earphones and started walking like I on some I was not just hiding behind a bush just 5 minutes ago.I was crossing the road, when suddenly a speeding cyclist hit me.I fell hard on the ground, scraping my hands and knees in the process.I could already feel a bump rising on my forehead.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone shouted.

"Are you alright?" The same person directed his question towards me.

I looked heart pounding.I knew that voice only so eyes instantly locked with those impish brown eyes, which i have been staring through my laptop for so many years or always through a camera.

It was Dan.

 **A/N: This is a very short one, I know, but I'll be uploading read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And...here's chapter two!**

 **CHAPTER 02**

"Are you hurt? " He asked again.I broke out of my those chocolate brown eyes of his! I could stare at them all day.

"I am alright" I said as I smiled feebly.I started to get up,but the pain in my left ankle caught me off guard and I stumbled into a steady pair of warm arms.

"I think you might have sprained your ankle" Dan said as he put his hand around my waist to pull me.I leaned on him,my ankle was really throbbing.

"Why don't you come with me to my flat?We can treat your wounds..." He offered.

I helping me was one thing...but going to his flat?I was not ready for now.

"No!I can take a taxi..." I mumbled.

"I am not a kidnapper,I promise!" He said,smiling ."Let me take care of your wounds,then you may go"

I gave up,His tone of voice suggested that there was no use arguing either,so I ended up awkwardly shuffling along with him,with his arm around me, reached his building,he opened the door and yelled "PHIL!"

Phil came bounding down the stairs and noticing me he asked "Oh dear! What happened to her?"

"An idiot on bike is what happened" Dan said."Can you climb the stairs, my flat is on second floor..."

"I guess I can" I replied,reluctantly. I stepped on the stairs gingerly testing if I could support my own weight, and almost fell on my face.

"Hey there! " Dan said as he picked me up-literally PICKED ME UP to carry me up the stairs and it might actually have been romantic if I wasn't in so much pain.

He set me gently down on the couch **in** their lounge. I stared listlessly at the room while he went to fetch cotton and antiseptics. What all would I have traded to be in this room just an hour ago,funny how everything changes in such a short span of time.

Dan returned with a box full of first aid supply and silently started cleaning my wounds with cotton.

"So...what is your name? " He asked after a few quiet seconds.

"Eleanor" I replied, trying hard not to blush. I was finally in a room alone with Dan and he was actually treating my wounds like some knight in shining Armour. What more could I ask for as a super-fan girl? Nevertheless, I asked "You are Dan of YouTube, aren't you? "

He smiled shyly and said "Yes the very same Danisnotonfire"

And just as he was about to add something else,Phil stormed into the room holding a laptop.

"What is the matter Phil?" Dan asked, taking in the disheveled appearance of Phil.

"She strikes again! The eyesore woman uploaded some of our private pics from the party yesterday, just two hours back!" Phil spat out.

 **A/N: Pleeeeeeeease read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:New chapter finally! I will be posting regularly (at least I am hoping I would)**

 **Chapter 03**

Dan visibly paled and muttered something under his breath. I sat motionless, horrified at their reactions. I never thought that they would be so upset of my website.

"The eyesore woman?" I asked hesitantly, shocked as I was, I still wanted to know what they thought of me.

Dan's eyes softened as he looked at me, but his posture still remained rigid."There's a person" he started off haltingly "who somehow gets hold of all our private moments-be it a friend's private party or even us doing routine work- like fetching milk or groceries or going for a jog. She has made us paranoid! We cannot live like this anymore, fearing she'll catch us in an unexpected situation when we are doing something stupid. Being a fan is one thing...but this? This is some next level shit!" He completed, getting angrier each minute.

I was shocked beyond words. I always assumed I was doing fans a service-by giving them all the inside information which otherwise would not have been possible. But never once did I think I affected their life in such a huge way. That they were afraid to go out because of _me_. Afraid to enjoy because of _me_. _ME ._ I thought they will laugh it off or joke about it like they do in their videos or live shows, but I never expected them to be so bothered because of my website.

"So...um...why don't you complain to police about it?" I asked, tentatively.

Dan sighed before speaking. "Whoever does this is clearly our fan, and however annoyed we are, complaining to police and taking action against the person might be taking this whole scene too far. We don't want that person to be in trouble, just because they have an unhealthy obsession with something, but still, there are times when you wish your whole life was not open to public-that too without one's knowledge!"

Tears sprung in my eyes when I realised how kind they were, that too to a person who invaded their privacy and made a hassle of their life. Yet they were so thoughtful about it. The longer I sat there, in their lounge, listening to their talk, the more claustrophobic I felt. I did not deserve their friendship, I did not deserve their attention. I felt like I could not stay in that room one more minute.

I tried getting up, but before I could even stand, a hand shot out and pushed me gently back on the sofa.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dan asked.

"I think I should get going, it is getting late" I said as it was already almost lunch time and I did not want to stay there anymore.

"You are not going anywhere until you can stand properly!" Dan said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes! We will lock the doors if we have to" Phil added, nodding his head.

"But that may take days!" I said with desperation in my voice. I cannot _live_ with them. That was the last thing I wanted.

Dan touched my cheek with his hand and said "Then you will stay as long as it takes for you to get better". I hoped I wasn't blushing, that will be embarrassing.

"But what about my stuff? " I wailed, trying one last futile attempt.

"If you have any friend, you can ask her to bring it over" Phil said dismissively, as if the topic was resolved and nothing left for discussion.

And down went all hopes for freedom.

I sighed. It looks like I will be spending a lot of time with Dan and Phil from now onwards. And this time, with their permission.

 **A/N:So...What do you think of this latest development? Please review and tell what you think of this fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Living with Dan and Phil was in no way peaceful. There were numerous gaming fights, throwing of the controllers, monopoly boards, fights for 'who ate my cereal? and of course - recording of videos even if it meant it was middle of the night. But oddly, I drew comfort from the chaos. After so many years of living alone, I found the experience of sharing space with others, especially freaking Dan and Phil! Very amusing and not to mention entertaining.

Dan did take me to the doctor who told it would take me a few more days to recover and asked me to use a pair of very embarrassing crutches to not strain my ankle. So now I was even unable to do basic everyday functions like going to the bathroom, without wobbling on the uncomfortable crutches or without someone's help.

Today I was the first one to get up and because I was feeling peckish, I decided to go grab myself a bowl of cereal. After I poured some milk into my bowl, I discovered a very important problem- holding the bowl left me one hand less to hold the crutches. Just as I was trying to manoeuvre my hands to hold the bowl and crutches at the same time, when someone came up from behind.

Startled, I lost my hold on the crutch and was about to fall when Dan's hands came up around me to support.

"Careful there" he said "we can't have you anymore injured".

"Thanks" I managed. I was surprised by our closeness. We were so close that we could almost kiss-almost nose to nose. But before he or I could make the move, Phil walked into the kitchen yawning, and the moment was gone.

"What's in the menu?" Phil asked as he opened the fridge.

"O.J and cereal" I replied as I disentangled myself from Dan's arm, which funnily enough, Phil didn't seem to notice.

"Breakfast of the kings" Dan said smirking, though I swear, he looked tad disappointed.

We watched anime while having breakfast (Attack on Titan!) and it felt so natural, sitting with them. I wouldn't have believed if someone told me this would be happening a week before. Like we had known each other for years, and not just days.

After breakfast, Dan and Phil went off to film a new gaming video, and with nothing else to do I fired up my laptop, which my friend had brought over along with my other stuff here. Just out of habit, I opened my website of Dan and saw that there were numerous posts from fans. Intrigued, I clicked and found them all to be complaining about lack of activity-I have never gone so long without posting anything and they were getting impatient for news.

 _Like a bunch of wolves,_ I thought disgusted at them, and at myself.

I shut off the Laptop.

We were in the gaming room after dinner playing a was a three way competition and after Phil lost to me I was currently up against Dan.

"Yeah take that mother fu-" Dan yelled, furiously jabbing at his controller.

"Language Daniel! " Phil yelled from the other side of Dan.

I was in no less frenzy, and beads of perspiration were dripping down my face-it was an intense game.

"Take that Danyul" I mocked him when the scores were finally shown and I won. Excited and out of habit, I stamped my injured foot only to cry out in pain a moment later.

"Are you alright!" Dan asked immediately,extremely concerned.

"I think I just broke my foot-again" I said,biting my lip to avoid crying out in pain.

"I will take you to bed" Dan said "Don't you dare hop all the way to your room on that leg".

With that he pulled me out of the sofa and carried me all the way to my room.

He tucked the sheets around me,and just before leaving he hesitantly kissed my forehead and said

"Goodnight"

 **A/N:Things will finally heat up! Look forward to the next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke to the sound of hushed voices in the hallway sounding like someone was arguing.I took a look at my clock with my bleary sleep deprived eyes-it was only 7 in the morning. Old habits die hard I guess.I always used to wake up at this time to tail Dan or Phi-

No! No! I shouldn't be thinking about this when I was in their home!To distract myself from my mortifying thoughts, I got up from my bed, and grabbed the crutches to make my way to the door, just in time to hear Dan yell "NO! I am not going to ask her out!"

I was so surprised and so intrigued that I stood there, just listening, stalker instincts taking over me for once.

"But you should let her know you like her!"Phil's voice.

Hmmm...So Dan liked someone. That was surprising. I never knew he had his eyes on someone. They don't even go out a lot these, it was surprising.

And miserable.

But why should I feel miserable? I should be happy-He is handsome, he is famous and he is doing what he loves most. Of course, there would be someone in his life. There was no room for me to feel dejected.

I opened the door quietly and was hopping on one leg, clutching my crutches as if my life depended on it-it did actually, when my crutch got caught in a fold in the carpet and I was suspended treacherously.I held on to a table, which was thankfully there to preserve my balance and ended up knocking off the vase which fell on the floor with a big crash.

Shite.

And Now they will suspect me of eavesdropping their conversation. Great. Just great. Dan comes to see what the noise was about and stops in his tracks when he sees me.

"Oh you are awake!" he says, his face reddening.

"Yeah I just woke up and was going to the kitchen," I said, embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concerned "Are you hurt?"

"Ummm no...sorry about the vase, though"

Dan waves it off."You should have called me" he said looking down at me with those earnest eyes. Damn! I will lose my focus again if he kept staring at me like that.

He comes to me and scoops me up without saying anything more. We were both red in our faces- Me from mortification and him probably from the exertion of carrying me around.

* * *

"So what's the agenda for today," I asked Dan and Phil while we were having our breakfast.

"PJ is having a party! For the release of his Oscar's hotel and he called us over!" Phil said gleefully, clapping his hands together like a three-year-old who is excited about a new toy.I stared at him fondly-He is such a happy ray of sunshine, you can't help but feel blissful in his presence.

"Why don't you come along too?" Dan's voice pulled me out of my reverie.I looked up to see him staring at me with curious eyes.I thought I saw a flicker of something, or probably just imagined it.

"M..Me?" I spluttered "I'll be an inconvenience if I tag along with you, I can't even walk properly for now!"

"Please...pleeease come!" Dan said, with those puppy-dog eyes, and I felt my resolve weakening."I promise I won't let anything happen to you"

"Fine!" I said, relenting at last.

These never take no for an answer, do they?

* * *

It was almost time to go and I assessed myself over the mirror.I wore minimal makeup because I most probably be slouching in a corner as I know nobody who will be in the party apart from Dan and Phil. With my leg, I can't even dance.

I wore a slinky black dress that came up to my knees, one of the few good ones that I owned.I was just dabbing a final layer of lip gloss when someone knocked on my door.

"Eleanor!" It was Dan's voice "You ready?"

"Coming," I said wobbling towards the door.

I opened the door and stood clutching it for support as Dan's eyes widened when he saw me.

"You...you look good!"He managed to say at last.

"Thank you," I said, blushing from the compliment.

"Let's go!" he said, taking my hand in his.

 **A/N: What do you think will happen next *wink* *wink*.Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in update**

 **Chapter 06**

It was a lively party. Almost all the Youtubers I knew were present there. The food was exotic and the music hypnotic. The room was dimly lit with flashing lights giving it an almost club-like feel. As soon as we entered, we, I mean Dan and Phil were immediately surrounded by their YouTube friends-Zoey, Joe, Steve, Chris-more Youtubers than I have ever seen in real life. PJ barrelled towards us, covering both Dan and Phil in a single bear hug, while I stood awkwardly on the sidelines, not knowing what to do. When they broke free, PJ suddenly focused his attention on me, noticing me for the first. Phil put his arm around me, introducing me to PJ "This is Eleanor, our new best friend". I tried not to feel glad when he introduced me as a best friend.

"Since when did you have such a cute best friend?" PJ said looking at me as I self-consciously tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I never knew this guy could be such a flirt.

"C'mon let's go!" Dan said, rather tersely from my other side "Everyone's waiting for us" he said taking my hand.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of faces as Dan and Phil introduced me to their friends. I lost track of the number of people I met. Many of them were familiar though. From months of stalking Dan and Phil, I did know a lot of them, but of course, I did not admit that.

If it was the old me, the one who never actually met Dan and Phil in person, such a party would have been my field day. It had just the right setting for some scandalous pics. I actually found myself reminiscing about what some of my regular followers might comment if I actually posted these pics. But, then I had to slap myself to bring me to my senses. Dan and Phil were good people, they did not deserve the mental agony and anxiety I have been putting them through all those months.

As the night grew old, the music too changed, from fast techno beats to a softer tune and soon the area in the middle turned into a sight for dancing couples. I stood beside Dan while he was talking to someone, Phil having gone home an hour back because he had to be up early next morning. I was staring at the dancing couples wistfully, cursing my luck for the broken leg, when PJ came and stood before me so close, I almost jumped twisted ankle and all.

"Can I have this dance? M'lady?"PJ drawled in his sexy lazy voice looking at me intensely with his sea green(blue?) eyes, like some impersonation of an eighteenth-century gentleman. Dan suddenly stopped halfway talking to someone, to observe us."She's hurt, she can't dance" he said tonelessly.

But without waiting for my reply, PJ took my hands in his as he pulled me towards the dance floor."She can depend on me" he said, for Dan's benefit.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, when we were on the dance floor, trying not to wobble, or worse, step on his feet, as I was not the world's best when it came to dancing, especially with a broken ankle.

"So you and Dan a 'thing'?" PJ enquired gracefully twirling me.

"No, why do you think so?" I asked, a little breathless. I made the mistake of looking at Dan, who was still standing where we left him, looking tense and stiff.

"Are you sure?" PJ asked, his eyes gleaming devilishly "It's been a long time since I saw him this-" he stopped abruptly, probably regretting whatever he was going to say.

"This what?" I asked, trying to keep up.

"Nothing," PJ said "Let's put it to a test" his eyes suddenly twinkling with some unknown plan, of which probably I would be a victim.

"What do you mean by a test? I don't want to test anything! I don't-" I stopped saying whatever I was going to say, when PJ lowered me abruptly, cupping my face in his so that his face was just inches away from mine. I could not see Dan from the position I was in, and I could only imagine what he must be thinking now.

Suddenly, though, I was pried away from PJ by a set of firm but gentle hands.

"It's late, you need some rest" Dan's tense voice came floating. I looked up at him questioningly, as we did not plan to leave this early, but I didn't question it as his interruption came at the right moment. I was starting to get unnerved by PJ's behaviour.

He took my hand in his and without saying goodbye to anyone, started to pull me away with him. I turned back just in time to see PJ give me a roguish wink.

Huh. I wondered what all of this was about it. Was he really as eccentric as he appeared in his videos?

We took the tube and throughout the journey back home I didn't notice Dan's ashen face nor did I notice that he hadn't spoken a word since the party, immersed in my thoughts I was, still trying to make sense of PJ.

While walking back to the flat, I suddenly realised how silent everything was, and the almost tangible tension between Dan and me. It bothered me because it was never that way with Dan. With Dan, and Phil, being happy was effortless, like gravity.

"Ummm..." I said awkwardly "Dan? Are you alright?"

"Do you like PJ?" he asked abruptly, facing me. His face was blank and emotionless, devoid of any emotions. I didn't like it

I froze in shock for a second, before I remembered he was waiting for a reply."Like PJ?" I laughed disbelievingly "of course I like him! Doesn't everybody?"

He ran his hands through his hair, looking frustrated.

"I mean do you like him in a romantic way?"

"Oh!" I said, comprehension dawning on me "No...I don't like him that way" I trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

We stood there silently, just staring at each other while a gentle breeze rustled; blowing leaves over the pavement and the stars were shining brighter than usual, or maybe it was just my imagination. It was beautiful, almost magical.

"Th-That's great," Dan said finally, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was uncomfortable and embarrassed with what happened. He turned and started walking again while I stood there staring at him.

"What's so great about it?" I asked, finally mustering up enough courage.

He spun around, his eyes hooded with some strange emotion (indecisiveness?). Smiling shyly, he took a step towards me and said so softly that I would have almost believed that he didn't utter those words, if only I hadn't seen his lips actually moving.

"Because I like you"

 **A/N: So...what do you think? Comment and let me think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

After my last breakup, I accepted that life was no movie and there was never going to be any knight in shining armour to sweep me off my feet in real life. Such kind of stuff simply did not happen in real life.

Which was why I was taken aback when Dan said he liked me. For a moment I stood still, staring at his face, wondering if he really did utter the words that I heard, while he was staring at me expectantly in return. I felt like I was in one of those sappy romantic movies, that I never admitted liking, but secretly loved them. I swear, at that moment, everything felt magical. The stars which already seemed to shine brighter and wind which was previously blowing gently, suddenly seemed to be filled with his scent, the scent of his aftershave. And most beautiful of it all was Dan, never had I seen him as shy, or as handsome as until this moment. I did not want this moment to pass, this spell to break, even if it meant that I was to admit my feelings for him. I wanted this moment to stretch forever till eternity and I was afraid that even a twitch of my lips, a flutter of my eyes, would break this moment.

"Yes" I whispered "I like you too" I looked away from his glittering eyes as I said, suddenly feeling shy for some reason. I was never the type of person who easily confesses their feelings. Even simple, innocent 'I love you's' and 'miss you's' get stuck in my throat, so for me to be brave enough to admit to the person I really liked, was a big deal.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me. He didn't say anything, just took my hands in his as we walked back to his flat for once, the silence was blissful.

* * *

I awoke abruptly the next morning when I felt something wet on my face. I opened my eyes confused, to see a very energetic Dan Howell shaking his wet hair over my face like the dork he that he was. Seeing that I was awake, he said "Get dressed, we are going out"

"Out?" I asked, my brain still refusing to function after being woken up so abruptly.

"Yes out. We are going on a date. Phil already left for his parents home early this morning, so it will be just the two of us. Get ready in an hour or I'll drag you in whatever state you are in" he said, before bounding off the room like an energetic and happy dog.

I stood staring at the door for a few minutes before I remembered I had to get ready and scrambled out of my bed.

* * *

"I am done" I announced some forty minutes later as I entered the living room. I would have been faster if not had I been stuck at deciding what to wear. And I ended up wearing a T-shirt with 'Eat, hump, die' written on it, black jeans and converse, my hair in a ponytail. Very fashionable, I know, but I chose comfort over looking good, especially while I am still limping with my twisted ankle.

Dan did a quick once over of my outfit and smirked saying 'nice life philosophy' referring to the writing on my t-shirt.

It was then I noticed that we matched. He was wearing his 'yeezus' t-shirt and black jeans and sneakers (no surprises there).

He took my hand in his as we snuck out of the building, into the blinding sunshine.

* * *

It was a disaster.

The date. It was a disaster. We went to the subway station to board the tube to some 'secret' place which he was unwilling to tell me about because it was to be a surprise, but we forgot that it was a weekday- a rush hour at that, and in the general hubbub and throng of people, we got separated. It was only when the train started to leave the station, that I noticed that Dan was actually on the train, his face plastered to the window watching me with such horror that it was almost comical.

I had to wait for 45 minutes at the station before Dan came back to pick me up, apologising profusely for his awkwardness. It turned out that Dan had planned to take me to the Victoria and Albert museum (very educational, I know) so, although delayed due to the incident, we managed to reach the museum before lunchtime. While we were there, I don't remember whose idea it was, but as we were taking a selfie with a sculpted Roman statue beside us we...actually knocked it off the pedestal, even though we were behind the caution line (we were leaning far too near the statue in order to get a clear shot) and thank god that there were no visitors who witnessed the scene. We ran away, lest any curator catches us.

Breathless and panting and hungry, we ended up in a restaurant. Finally, some respite was what we thought. That was before Dan, being the overly zealous and animated guy that he is, knocked over a tray that a passing by waiter was carrying. It was a mug full of beer, which splattered spectacularly over both of us drenching us in the sticky sweet warm froth.

After cleaning up in the restaurant's washroom, we wandered through the streets before ending up at the millennium wheel. With nothing much to do, we bought tickets to board the giant Ferris wheel.

It was almost sunset when we hopped inside the capsule, along with a couple more people and as the wheel started to rotate and our capsule started to move up, the view took away my breath. Even though I lived in London all my life, I never once got the chance to visit the London eye. While I was busy admiring the view through the see-through glass walls, Dan's hand slipped in mine.

When I looked up at him questioningly, he just shook his head sadly.

"What?" I asked, suddenly bothered by his suddenly downcast demeanour.

"It's just" he stuttered, looking away "it's just, I wanted this day to be perfect, but it turned out to be anything but that"

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head so that he was finally facing me, so that I can finally look him in the eyes. "I know this day has been far from perfect...but this was the best day of my life. So what, if nothing went according to plan, we still managed to get through this together, didn't we?" I said gazing into his eyes imploringly.

I was rewarded with a corner of his lips lifting up and the shadow of dimple appearing on his cheek. His eyes landed on my face, and for a minute, I thought I saw indecisiveness cross his face, before turning into a steely determined gaze that made me feel suddenly shy.

And right at that moment, when we reached the pinnacle of the ride and could see the whole city spread out below, making the world seem insignificant and small compared to the moment we were in, compared to us, Dan leaned his head towards my face slowly and hesitantly, as if seeking for my permission. I was so stunned that only my beating heart continued to thunder away while the rest of my body froze. But maybe my eyes betrayed my desire because Dan continued to press forward, until his lips met mine.

 **A/N: Their first kiss! What do you think? Please comment and let me know!**


End file.
